Sparkling Apples
by That One Shield Girl-Cheyenna
Summary: What will happen when Twilight and Big Macintosh love each other? A journey 2 remember! rated for sexual themes, violence, and language. This book is a clopfic as well. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! -DISCONTINUED-
1. Prologue

Prologue: 

As Twilight Sparkle trotted over to the library, she bumped into Big Macintosh, paper scattered everywhere. "Sorry, Twilight!" Big Mac neighed apologetically. "It's OK, Big Macintosh." Twilight answered as she used some of her magic to pick up the scattered paper, a _slight _blush creeping up her face. Big Macintosh seemed pretty embarrassed also, because he just barely had a slight pink creep over his face also. "Don't be so embarrassed, Big Mac! Accidents happen. This is one of those accidents, 'kay?" Twilight said her voice just above a whisper. "Eeyup…" The stallion replied, but it seemed he wanted to say more….. _STOP, TWILIGHT! Big Macintosh doesn't like you! _Twilight thought, slightly discouraged at the thought. "Well, goodbye, I guess…." Twilight murmured loud enough only so Big Mac could hear, even though that was rather pointless considering they were the only ones outside right now. "Umm, bye Twi." Big Mac somewhat nickered back, turned flank, and left. Finally, Twilight could breathe, but in little, shocked gasps, because revelation hit her. _I like Big Macintosh! Oh, in all of Equestria what will I dooooo? _The mare thought as she gazed at the stars.With a defeated sigh, she turned flank, and trotted home.

*some time later….*

Spike was sorting out the last of the books when he heard the door open, and then slam shut. Spike grabbed the nearest thing he could find… a frying pan. He shakily stepped towards the front door. Suddenly he had seen a familiar purple unicorn. It was Twilight! "EEK!" Twilight squeaked. Then she sighed in relief and…. sorrow? "Spike, you shouldn't scare anypony like the way you scared me just now. Or in any other way." Twilight nicked firmly. "I- I'm so sorry, Twi! I thought it was some otherpony!" "It's okay, Spike. If you thought it was someone who was breaking in, that… is a whole other story." "Okay." "Goodnight Spike!" Twilight said tiredly to the small, purple dragon. "Night, Twi!" Spike said to her. _What is going on with Twilight? _He thought, staring towards Twilight's bedroom.

*In Twilight's bedroom minutes later*

Twilight stared out her bedroom window, lost in her thoughts about the days unfolding. "Oh, Celestia, please show me the way out of the trouble about me and Big Macintosh. That's all I ask for." The purple mare whispered up to the stars. Finally, she laid down in her bed, and in long, stressful minutes, fell asleep.


	2. A Apple Filled Day!

A Apple Filled Day 

Twilight awoke the next morning to the smell of Daisy Pancakes. Sure enough, Twilight clopped to the kitchen to see Spike cooking her favorite breakfast. "Morning, Twilight! I woke up earlier than usual, so I decided to get the mail, do all of my chores, and finally, cook breakfast!" Spike chirped the purple and green dragon more fidgety than usual. _I _swear_ that goofball is weird sometimes, even for a spunky dragon like him! _Twilight thought, amused. "Uhhh, good morning, Spike!" the purple unicorn replied.

It was still early. In fact, the sun was just beginning to rise. As soon as Twilight realized that time was running out to talk to Big Mac, she sped her gait up to a canter, and made a mad dash for Sweet Apple Acres. The mare stopped at the gate, seeking out a particular stallion. One with a red coat and a green apple half cutie mark on his flank. Immediately, she had seen the stallion. She galloped to him, ready to talk an actual conversation with him. "Hi Big Macintosh! I- I wanted to talk to you about… last night." Twilight said. "Yeah, Twi. What's up?" Big Mac asked worriedly. "Well, ummm… last night I found out something…. Unexpected." "Oh Twi, are you thinkin I did that on purpose? Because I didn't' mean ..." "Big Mac, I love you!" Twilight blurted, a major blush flashing across her face. "Really, Twilight? Because… I love you too!" Big Mac said, his turn to blush uncontrollably. Twilight gasped in shock, relief, and pure joy. She felt like she could run to Canterlot and back! Suddenly she was sucked back into reality, and the two leaned forward to kiss. But their passionate kiss would have to be postponed, because Applejack and Applebloom came out of the Apple family house. "What're you doin' Big Mac, standin' 'round like that? There are apple trees to be tended to!" Applejack cried in a little fit of fury. Luckily, Big Mac's two sisters didn't see what was really going on, because the two jumped apart as soon as they heard the door open. As soon as the sisters were out of the way, Big Mac leaned over and whispered into Twilight's ear "Meet me tonight at the clubhouse over here, 'kay, Twi? I love you, I really do." Twilight shivered in excitement, adrenaline, and anticipation, and then whispered back "Okay, Big Mac. See you tonight at the clubhouse. I love you too. And I believe you about loving me." Then the two looked at each other and shared an excited grin. _I love you!_ Twilight mouthed to her loving stallion, who mouthed back the same words. Then Twilight turned flank, and cantered to home, a memorable smile on her face.


	3. That Lovely Night

That Lovely Night 

Twilight had managed to read some romance novels before meeting Big Mac. _This unicorn… is ready. _Twilight thought excitedly. She checked to make sure Spike was asleep (which he was.), Then silently slipped out the window, the mare thinking that walking out the front door would awaken Spike. Determined to hurry over without arousing any ponies, she simply walked, but with a purpose, across Ponyville to Sweet Apple Acres… and to the Cutie Mark Crusader's clubhouse.

Twilight had somehow made it to the clubhouse within fifteen minutes, when usually it would take longer. _Huh. Maybe I'm so excited; it took me faster to get here. _Twilight thought. She shrugged. Only then did she turn around a pair of lips meet hers in that long awaited passionate kiss that Twilight had thought about all day long.

"Hey, Twilight." Big Macintosh whispered against her lips charmingly.

"Hey there, Big Mac. I love you." Twilight whispered back breathlessly.

"Love ya too." Big Mac replied, and then gestured up to the entrance to the clubhouse entrance. "Ya ready for tonight, Twi?" He said to the purple mare.

"Yes. Yes, I'm ready for tonight. It feels like it's… it's my destiny!" Twilight murmured as she slowly entered the establishment, flanked by Big Mac.

As soon as they were inside, Big Mac laid Twilight down, and crushed his lips onto hers. Twilight gasped in pure ecstasy and shock. By then, Big Mac was fully on top of her.

"B-Big Mac, what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

Big Mac lifted his lips off of hers, and then said "I'm gonna give ya the best night of your life."

Twilight then fully realized what he meant, and felt…. Pretty excited. "Oh please. Please do." The words left her mouth before she really realized what she was asking for. By the time she realized, it was too late. Twilight felt Big Mac's lips crushed hers once more, cutting off any other words she would possibly have said. Twilight had her hooves around his neck. Big Mac's tongue probed her mouth, his body completely on her's, leaving Twilight helpless. A moan escaped Twilight, making Big Mac even more excited. Big Mac's lips and tongue left her mouth, and slowly traveled down her chest, stomach, and finally reached her inner thighs and haunches. Big Mac let his tongue stop there, and slowly started licking at the apex of her thighs.

An overwhelming feeling erupted in Twilight's lower area when the stallion licked there, causing Twilight to arch her back forward and force her head to lean back, a heavy moan escaping from Twilight, who was restrained into place.

*On land during that time...*

Spike had seen Twilight and Big Macintosh enter the clubhouse, and was currently hearing Twilight moan out in a mixture of feelings Spike had never heard. _Something is going on in there! But what? _Spike thought hopelessly. He stayed the whole time so far. Seeing Twilight and Big Mac kiss, hearing them whisper indiscernible things to each other, followed by the two enter the clubhouse, and now hearing more whispering and moaning.

Spike decided to stay. A feeling was forcing him to stay and find out what happened. Spike wouldn't find out on that night, but he would…. Soon.

*Back in the clubhouse…*

Big Mac had stopped licking Twilights lower areas, but had replaced it with his _own _apex, a thing protruding from it, which was now within Twilight. Twilight was now bound up, forcing her haunches fully separated.

Twilight was spiraling into a full – on climax as Big Mac serviced her. Twilight bucked and thrashed as Big Mac thrust into her, every movement causing more delirious pleasure for Twilight. Big Mac had his tongue deep into her mouth and throat. Twilight's and Big Mac's juices had mingled, creating a substance all over the floor.

Eventually, Big Mac had stopped pleasuring Twilight, and was releasing her from her prison. As soon as she was free, she collapsed to the floor, her breath fast. Big Mac gently placed her on his back and carried her home.

"Please give me more pleasure. Service me more!" Twilight moaned tiredly to her lover.

"Tomorrow night. I promise ya, Twi. Yer tired. I don't want _anything _happenin' to ya." The stallion replied.

By then they had made it to Twilight's home. Big Mac walked up the stairs to Twilight's bedroom. He laid her in her bed.

"I love ya, Twi. If somethin' happened to ya, I'd never forgive myself. I'll give ya more pleasure tomorrow, I promise." Big Mac murmured to her, and kissed her one last time on the lips for that night.

"Okay, Big Mac. I love you. See you tomorrow." Twilight replied sleepily. Big Mac stayed with her until she fell asleep, her relaxing snores reaching him. Only then did he turn flank, and left. He kept looking back in the direction he came. He reached home, and fell asleep looking at the stars, thinking of his Twilight.


	4. An Exciting Day!

An Exciting Day 

Twilight woke up the next morning, the previous events replaying in her head. As soon as she was awake, she silently tiptoed over to check on Spike, who wasn't there.

_Huh. Where is that dragon? Probably pranking another pony. _She thought.

The mare sighed in exasperation as she clopped downstairs to make breakfast, but Twilight wasn't in the mood to cook. Twilight had heard that her distant cousin, Coconut Cream and her friend, Vanilla Cream, had opened a small, adorable bakery by Sweet Apple Acres.

_Maybe there's something nice to eat there. And maybe I'll see Big Mac! _She thought rather excitedly.

Twilight galloped as fast as her legs would allow getting to the bakery. As soon as she seen the cute building, she stopped.

The bakery's name was Tropical Pastries. The place was cute, no scratch that, _perfect!_ Palm trees lined a walkway, loaded with many exotic fruits. A white awning had tropical flowers lining the hem of the silk cloth. The building itself was made of Palm wood and the roof was created from strong hay. It was perfect for an exotic pastry!

_How… unique! _Twilight thought, a friendly smile plastered on her face as she walked into the bakery. Inside, it was even more beautiful! Pictures and paintings lined the walls in perfect rows. The floor was made of a tropical marble, and the furnishings were colorful and cheery. The counter showcased delicious looking pastries of all sorts.

Twilight could sense her mouth watering at the thought of a new thing for breakfast. Suddenly, a cream colored unicorn popped out from behind the counter, frosting all over her coat. Then an even _more _unique Pegasus appeared from the kitchen, with dough, flour, and frosting all over her own coat.

"Welcome to Tropical Pastries! I'm Vanilla Cream and this is my best friend, Coconut Cream. How may we help you?" The unicorn asked her. The unicorn appeared to have a vanilla flower and some cream as her cutie mark.

"Ummm, what is that?" Twilight asked kindly to the newcomers, pointing to some orange and red triangles.

"Oh, those? Those are Mango Scones. Here try one!" Vanilla Cream replied as she placed a scone in Twilight's hoof.

"Mmmm, these are delicious! I'll have four of them please!" she gasped after she tried a scone.

"Thank you! You're our 1st customer! Come again!" Coconut Cream gushed as she handed Twilight a bag of scones.

"You're very welcome! I'm Twilight Sparkle! I'll be back!" She cried as she galloped to Sweet Apple Acres and Big Mac.

*Minutes later…*

Twilight burst onto the soil of Sweet Apple Acres, looking for Big Mac, who was waiting by the barn.

"Hey, baby! I have scones from that new bakery over here!" She whispered to him.

"'Kay, Twi. Come with me into the barn so we can talk." He replied, a loving smile on his face.

"Okay, baby." She answered as she followed him into the barn.

"Twi. What did ya think 'bout last night?" He asked her.

"It – It was perfect." She replied lustily to him.

By then the scones were finished. Big Mac got up then helped her up and they trotted out of the barn. Applejack was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where's Applejack?"

"I… don't know."

The duo looked around the land, but AJ was nowhere to be seen. Applebloom wasn't around either. Big Mac bit his lip. He didn't know where his little sister's ran off to… _at all! _

"Hey, do you need me to help you out with the trees and stuff?" She asked after they gave up looking.

"Eeyup." He replied.

They then got to work on the trees. The duo looked at each other, and smiled a secret smile. Life was perfect. Nothing could go wrong.

*At the end of the day…*

Big Mac had accompanied Twilight to her home at dusk after getting assistance from his secret lover. They still were sharing that secret smile they had.

"Uhhh, here. I wanna give ya this." He said with a piece of paper then dangling from his teeth.

"Oh, thanks, Big Mac!"

"You're welcome. Love ya, Twi." He said. He then gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Love you too." She whispered to him.

As soon as she was inside she turned on her lamp light to read the note

_My loving Twilight: _

_Im glad ya had a good time last night. I love ya, I want ya to be happy. You're the only mare I've ever fell in love with. I want to make this last. I'll always put ya 1__st. __I hope ya do the same. _

_Love: _

_Big Macintosh _

A single rose fell out. It sparkled a gleaming pink, Twilight's fav colour. Twilight sighed as she stared out to the stars.


End file.
